Sorcerers
Sorcerers While magician can also be a generic term for all spellcrafters in G&G, it is most comonly applied to sorcerers. Known for their elaborate ritual style of spellcrafting, sorcerers are widely publicized in the media. They are often typecast as "white magicians" or "black magicians"' but in reality, its often the specific casting and not the sorcerer themselves that is benevolent or malicious. Of all the conventions, sorcerers are among the most eccelectic and hard to define except in contrast to the other types of spellcrafters. Some might have religious leanings but they are typically agnostic or follow a personalized humanistic philosophy. They do not generally worship God, gods, the fae, or any spirit entity but will enter pacts with them. These pacts are typically created by summoning or invoking a spirit and then commanding or bribing it into either completing a task or binding it into an item called a talisman or treasure in order to use its affinities in magical spells. The Art of Sorcery Sorcerers tend to be well-educated in occult lore including alchemy, archetypal psychology, astrology, color theory, enochian, geomancy, gematria, kabalah, runes, and tarot. They tend to be bilingual and to be able to speak or read at least one comon magical alphabet including Arabic, Coptic, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Ogham, or Kanji. Sorcerers can be self-taught but more often have a mentor or belong to an organization like the Albo Fratrum. In 2012, about 1 in a 10000 humans has at least attempted acts of sorcery or read sorcery related books or tried to become a sorcerer's apprentice. Sorcerers are portrayed in the media as upper-class and predominantly white. While that stereotype exists in the US for a reason, sorcery is practiced in most cultures and ethnic groups. Successful sorcerers tend to be economically secure because they're able to use their spellcraft to ensure financial windfalls and create the lifestyle they desire. Black vs White Sorcery Black magic is defined as spellcraft done for malicious or evil purpose. Specifically, it is using prayers, spells, or magical items to bring intentional harm or suffering on another. White magic is defined as causing benefit to a person, place, or thing in a selfless manner. Not all acts of sorcery fit neatly into either category. It is possible to a spell to have an unexpected effect or side-effect that the crafter was not able to reasonably forsee. Acts of passion, self-defense, defense of home or other property that cause temporary harm to prevent greater harm are not considered "black" or "dark" magic. By the same token, demonic or malfic spirits can be summoned to provide information, heal or protect, or otherwise benefit. This practice, while considered extremely dangerous, is not typically classified as black magic. In the G&G universe, most US states have laws proscibing black/dark magic especially magical acts that would be illegal if performed mundanely such as murder, rape, toture, grand theft, armed assault. Non-violent, "victimless" sorcerery that breaks state or federal laws not classified as black magic, simply illegal spellcraft. Black Magicians like Vincenzo in The Restitute earn that title by consistently performing acts of black magic and having pacts and alliances with the Shadow Court and factions within the True Dark. Category:Magic Category:Spellcraft Category:Conventions Category:Spellcrafters Category:Sorcery